1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for mapping, and more particularly, to an apparatus, a system and a method for mapping a fluid pipeline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a large number of water pipes are arranged in a house to supply water to different areas, such as toilets, washing machines, faucets, etc. Therefore, the layout of water pipes concealed by panels is quite complex. When water leaks from a crack formed on the water pipeline, the leakage spot needs to be detected prior to the repair. When the pipeline with leakage problem is concealed by walls or floor panels, the detection of the leakage spot will be even more difficult. Traditionally, people speculate about the location of the leakage spot and then cut through the panel to find out the leakage spot. The use of the aforementioned method can cause great damages to the structure and decoration of the house, incurring more costs. If the leakage spot is not located beneath the panel, which is being cut through, the searching for the leakage spot has to be resumed and the walls or floor panels have to undergo the destructive process again, delaying the scheduled plan.
When an old building is to be renovated and redecorated, it is very important to know the layout of the water pipeline. However, the original layout of the water pipeline is usually unavailable, thus the dismounting of panels is required to reconstruct the layout of the water pipeline, resulting in an increment in labor and cost.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an apparatus, a system and a method for mapping pipeline that analyze the pressure data and the angular velocity data to obtain the spatial layout of the fluid pipeline so as to solve the aforementioned problem.